Saiyuki Episode 01: Stranger from A Far
by Rebop1979
Summary: A fortune teller I met not that long ago once told me " Look far to the East and you will begin your journey to the West, fallow the path of the river rat. Golden hair and purple eyes shall show you to your destiny!"


Episode 01: Stranger from A Far

My story starts with a journey to find out who I am and to fulfill a promises I made to my late mother and its all thanks to a fortune teller I met not that long ago. I know that a majority of fortune tellers are a bunch of crackpots and that they are full of bullshit, but not this one! This woman was not like anyone I had ever known; she had long beautiful wave black hair pulled up into a high pony tail, a red chakra mark in the center of her forhead and she was dressed in a very unique outfit...if you would call nearly see through clothing an outfit with her very shapely figure. Anyway once she convinced me she was no crackpot, she gave me a riddle that was suppose to help lead me on my journey " Look far to the East and you will begin your journey to the West, fallow the path of the river rat. Golden hair and purple eyes shall show you to your destiny!" So with that in mind I set off from my home in the United States and traveled half way around the world to the Far East, leaving my life there behind me.

That brings me to how I ended up here in a tavern in Bum-fuck Egypt.. well some Port-side Village in China to be exact. After spending several weeks at a time on one boat after another I traveled halfway around the world and once I reached port I was exhausted and home sick. All I had with me were the cloths on my back after my travel pack was stolen a few weeks prior; low rise Blue Jeans, a simple black tank-top (which thanks to my near C sized bust reveals a good amount of my mid-drift), a black zipper up the front hoodie underneath a Black leather motorcycle jacket and calf length Biker boots that buckle down the outside. Reaching into my pants pocket I pulled out what little money I had left. "Fuck..." I cursed under my breath as I counted" I only have enough for a meal or a room for one night" I muttered to myself as I weighed my options. Setting some coins down onto the counter, I paid for my meat-buns and the glass of water I had before I stepped out of the building.

Sighing heavily I looked around at the small village " Now, which way is West?" I asked myself before I looked up at the sky. Pulling the hood of my hoodie up over my braided light brown hair, I bundled myself up against the chill of the ocean that was in the air as night was fast approaching. Shoving my hands deep within my jacket pocket I tilted my head down slightly I ignored the eyes of those watching and whispering things about me. It was late in the afternoon so I headed into the direction of the setting sun and started my journey West.

For three days I had been walking, the few meat-buns I had purchase had run out the night before and there was no sign of a village in sight. Once again night was fast approaching turning the sky the most beautiful shades of Orange Red and Purple. I kept walking till I could no longer see the road ahead of me before I sat down beneath a large tree just off of the road. With only my thoughts to keep me company I started to remember some of the camping trips I had gone on when I was a kid as I sat there feeling completely alone in this new country. I silently prayed that I would find the ' Golden hair and Purple eyes' soon as I fell fast asleep.

It didn't feel like I had been asleep long when a strange growling sound had come from the woods around me waking me from my sleep. Clenching my eyes shut I remained perfectly still as I prayed silently that it was just my stomach that I had heard and not some blood-thirsty creature. I gasped audibly when I heard it again, louder and closer to where I sat frozen in place. Wrapping my arms around my knees I hugged them tightly as as I heard one set of foot steps that was soon fallowed by several more, looking up My eyes went wide in horror as I watched several snarlingly Demons walking into the moonlight. I could feel my heart pounding within my chest as they stared at me with eyes filled with a lust for blood that caused me to scream out as loud as I could in shear terror " Someone help me..."

I could hear the Demons laughing at me right before several gunshot had taken a few of them out, causing them to turn into dust. A ball of energy soon shot out from the darkness hitting the Demon that was on my left killing it instantly. Then a male voice shouted out" Get down!" right as a crescent shaped blade that was attached to a long chain shout out of the dark slicing threw several more Demons before a kid welding a Staff had jumped out. Landing directly in front of me the kid fought off the remaining Demons single handed. I was in a complete state of shock at how easily these Demons were defeated. Overcome by hunger and exhaustion I fell over onto my side as three men walked out into the moonlight. Unable to move I laid there helplessly as they slowly walked over.

" Hey Hakkai, Will he be alright?" the Kid asked worriedly.

" I don't know, let me examine him" one replied as he knelt next to me and slowly removed my hood "... Excuse me, I mean Her!" he corrected immediately, his voice was slightly embarrassed but gentle as he checked me over. " I don't see any apparent injuries though she looks as if she hasn't eaten nor slept in a few days." he spoke up to the others " I think if would be best if we brought her with us!" he had short black hair and a monocular over his right eye and a green bandana around his forehead.

" Yeah Sanzo, We can't just leave her out here like this!" the kid piped up almost pleading with one of them.

Yeah man, she's pretty cute too.." I heard the voice from during the fight added in.

I heard the forth man let out a disgruntled and annoyed sigh before speaking up " Do as you wish, But she only goes with us as far as the next Village!" he stated firmly before walking off.

" Please excuse us miss but I'm afraid we'll need to carry you until we can use our Jeep" the one kneeling next to me apologize before I was lifted up onto one of their backs. Laying my head onto his shoulder I closed my eyes and aloud myself to fall fast asleep.

It was morning when I woke up still on the one mans back as they were still walking. A wave of dizziness struck me as I attempted to lift my head " Where am I?" I asked weakly startling the one who was carrying me.

Stopping for a moment he lowered himself down till my feet touched the ground before he moved to just pick me up into his arms. I was finally able to look up into his face " Morning" he exclaimed in a hushed voice as he smiled down at me. His hair and eyes were both a deep shade of Red that was almost the color of blood " Don't worry babe, we'll be out of these woods soon enough!" he reassured me as he cradled me against him in his arms. "Did you say something Gojyo?" someone asked him suddenly " Yeah, How much longer before we can use the Jeep, Hakkai?" he called out in response in a different tone winking at me. Closing my eyes I rested my head against his shoulder and let the sound of his heart beating lull me to sleep.

When I woke again I could feel the vibration beneath me and hear the sounds of an engine running filled my ears. Opening my eyes I realized that was laying down in the back of a cramped Jeep next to the man with the red hair, that was now pulled back into a ponytail, I guessed was Gojyo. Turning my head to the left I could see the kid was sound asleep behind the two front seats snoring away loudly with his mouth gaping wide open. Returning my head back to the way it was I gasped slightly when I realized that he was watching me. He motioned for me to remain quiet before he tucked a brown traveling cape around my shoulders as I turned onto my side facing him as I doubled over with stomach pains. His Red eyes widened suddenly " Hey Hakkai, shes not looking to good back here" he called out before brushing a lock of hair away from my face. The worry in his voice was reflected by his red eyes as he gazed down at me never removing his hand from where it rested gently upon the back of my head.

" Please hang in there Miss, we'll be to the next town very soon" called out the man who had checked on me after the attack who's named I gathered was Hakkai as he started to drive a bit faster.

" Food..." I whispered softly as I tried to speak.

Gojyo chuckled softly to himself and stroked my head softly " Don't worry Babe, we'll get you see you get something to eat" he spoke in a hushed reassuring voice. A curious look filled his eyes " Your not from around here are you?" he asked suddenly making sure to keep his voice down I could only shake my head no in reply. He smiled and gave me a playful wink " Heh, don't worry about it, you just rest and we can talk once your feeling better" he exclaimed casually. He adjusted the cape once more and aloud his hand to rest upon my shoulder, stroking it gently with his thumb.

We road in silence, well except for the kids loud snoring. Laying on my side I watched each of them quietly from what I could tell Gojyo and the Monk, who had Golden hair, both Smoked cigarettes. The kid seamed like he could sleep threw about anything and the one called Hakkai was the most polite one out of the group. Something told me that there was more to these four men although I couldn't help but wonder what color the Monks eyes were.

Just before we reached a small village the kid had finally woken up and automatically started to complain about how hungry he was. I just about had to cover my mouth at times to keep from laughing out loud at as the kid, whom I learned was named Goku, had started bickering with Gojyo so much that the golden haired Monk, who could curse more than any of the sailors I had encountered would around me, would actually pull a gun on them and threaten to kill them both. It was all rather comical and very brotherly like, I could tell they had known each other for quite some time with how they interacted together.

Hakkai and the Golden haired Monk, who I was not so sure on his name, went inside a small Inn after we pulled up in front to see about rooms for us to stay in while Gojyo and Goku stayed back in the jeep with me. When Hakkai finally walked outside again he informed us that there were only three rooms available for the five of us. It almost seamed predetermined that the four of them would double up so I would have a room to myself. Gojyo and Goku took the room, with Hakkai and the Monk taking the other room which was right next to it. With Gojyo once again cradling me in his arms, I was carried up to my room on the second floor of the Inn. The Monk had secluded himself in his room while Hakkai and Goku had gone off to get supplies, Gojyo on the other hand elected to stay behind and take care of me.

Up in my room I was given a little privacy so that I could get settled in while he went to the next room. Altho I was weak and a little clumsy I managed to take my boots and jacket off and tossing them onto the floor before settling myself into the single sized bed. Dressed in just my jeans and my black tank-top I sat up on the bed with my knees pulled up into my chest and sat there gazing out of the window next to me thinking about what had led me to where I was right at that moment. After some time I found myself leaning against the wall nearly sound asleep when someone finally knocked on the door to my room.

Before I could get up to see who it was the one named Hakkai had opened the door a crack asking if he could come in. Giving him a halfhearted reply of ' yea, sure' he came in the rest of the way with Goku in two, both carrying pizza boxes and drinks " I hope you don't mind but the intrusion but your rooms the only one with a table and..." he started to explain a bit nervously to which I smiled softly and replied " I don't mind at all". I watched as they each walked into the room and took a seat around the table glancing over towards where I was as if waiting to see what I would do or say as the dug into the food. Finally the Golden haired Monk, who sat with his back to me, spoke up " You might as well join us, your not going to get your strength back by sitting over there watching us eat!"

Slowly and carefully I turned and got up from where I sat on the bed and made my way over to the empty chair at the table between Hakkai and Gojyo, with Goku and the Monk sitting opposite of me. Reaching into one of the boxes I grabbed a slice of Ham and Pineapple Pizza and smiled slightly being surprised that they actuality had one of my favorite foods over here in China let alone the chances of these four strangers ordering it without knowing. " Something funny?" the Monk asked dryly as he sipped at his beer with nearly closed eyes.

Shaking my head I chuckled " kinda, actuality..." I spoke up catching their attention " ...I was just thinking about what the odds were of being able to eat one of my favorite foods again with being so far from home! " I explained while looking down at my slice of pizza.

Goku looked up from his plate with a look of shear wonder " Where are you from anyway?" he asked enthusiastically only to receive a smack upside the head by the Monk's fan " Oww Sanzo..." he whined painfully while rubbing the back of his head.

" My apoplogies Miss..." Hakkai started to say when it dawned on him "...where are our manors we forgot to introduce ourselves." he chuckled seaming slightly embarrassed " This is Goku, Sha Gojyo, Genjo Sanzo and my name is Cho Hakkai" he said motioning to each of them as he said their names.

I smiled politely " Its nice to meet you all" I exclaimed " I'm Kylen!" I turned to Goku " And to answer your question Goku, I came from all the way from the other side of the Pacific Ocean from The United States!"

His eyes went wide in amazement and before he could speak Sanzo spoke up " So what brought you all the way to China Kylen?" he asked seaming a bit cautious.

Sighing heavily, I took in a deep breath " Well I'm here for two reasons actually!" I started off feeling a bit nervous. Looking up at their faces I continued " First; My mother was from here and she told me about her life here before she was forced to leave the country. Before she passed away a few years ago she old me about the Taboo of Humans and Demons loving each other and that three years before my birth she had bore a half demon child out of wedlock. Mom told me how she was forced to leave her child behind with her Demon lover after her Village had cast her out about twenty three years ago now. Upon her death bed, I gave her my word that if I even had the chance that I would Go and try to find out what had happened to her long lost son... my half-brother." I hadn't missed the look Gojyo had given me when I was talking about my mother. Pausing to eat some more of my pizza, I thought about how to explain my second reason for traveling so faraway. Not knowing any other way to put it I just took in a deep breath and came out with it " My second reason is... I had run into a fortune teller not that long ago..." I paused when I heard a few groans of disbelief the moment it left my lips "... Yeah I know that a majority of fortune tellers are a bunch of crackpots and they are full of bullshit, but not this one!" I explained before continuing on " This woman was not like anyone I had ever known! Anyway, once she convinced me she was no crackpot, she gave me a riddle that was suppose to help lead me on my journey " Look far to the East and you will begin your journey to the West, fallow the path of the river rat. Golden hair and purple eyes shall show you to your destiny! You can believe it or not, But that's why I have traveled half way around the world to China!"

The room was very silent after I had finished speaking, each of them seamed as if they were busy with their own thoughts as we ate in complete silence. After a few minutes the Monk had stood up from his seat picked up his pack of cigarettes and walked out of the room,which seamed to take the other three buy complete surprise by the stunned and questioning looks upon their faces.

One by one, they each bid me a goodnight after they had cleaned up after themselves. Before leaving, Hakkai told me to let him know if I needed anything during the night and that he would be by in the morning to see how I was doing. My last thoughts as I laid down to sleep that night were about what the next day would bring.


End file.
